


snow and trains

by orphan_account



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier?
Genre: M/M, Wiflrod is very sad and newly onipresent, oriantal express?, probably going to add another chapter later, still don't know what the train thing is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I watched Mark's new Warfstache skit and had to write something so here it is.





	1. Chapter 1

The train. He remembered the train, remembered later that it hadn’t happened yet.  
So much snow. How long had they been stuck there?  
It’s fuzzy, but he remembers the cries of murder and the smell of blood, the look of it on the white ground.  
He opens his eyes and has a headache, sharp and deep in his temple. Eyes slam shut again. He holds his head in his hands and sits up.  
he feels something on his leg, liquid and thick. Blood, dripping from he end of his nose and down his jaw, splashing on his knee and the sheets.  
Don’t think about it. don’t try and make sense of it. just go back to sleep.  
It hurts. He sobs.  
It’s impossible to see things that haven’t happened yet.  
And it hurts.  
Just as impossible as  
a dead man getting up after 10 hours of death, after being dead for the better part of a night.  
Don’t remember.  
It’s going to kill him, he’s going to die for real. Sweating, he gets out of bed. Shaking, holding himself, he stumbles to the kitchen and, blinded by the dark, shuffles into his dancing shoes.  
He has to forget.


	2. the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford meets the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the soul thing is a little strange but whatever.

He’s learned never to hold onto anything. People who die are never dead for long, time and dates fluctuate and change like water.  
So when Celine comes up to him he’s more delighted then surprised.   
Of course, she looks a little different, feels a little different. The air around her is colder, light seems to flicker. Her smile still makes his heart shiver.  
That’s fine, he thinks, he won’t judge. They all came out of this a little broken.   
He’ll still do anything for her.   
“I need a favor from you Will.” She says. Gives him another kiss, soft and slow. His heart takes off in flight.   
“I need someone on my side, permanently. Prove your loyalty.” She says.  
He doesn’t think he really needs to prove it, but he’d sell his soul for another smile, another kiss. He ends up doing just that.   
Celine takes his heart, soul. It looks small and fragile in her long fingers. She puts it in her pocket, “Thank you Will.”  
He’s her’s now.  
He sold his soul to the devil. And the devil is one damn beautiful lady.


End file.
